QUEUE, PLEASE!
by kiaara
Summary: "Uke gue Kazekage!"/"Uke gue Hokage!"/"Berani kalian ngelawan bekas guru kalian, hah?"/"Kalian ... tolong antre. Beneran, semua pasti saya layani."/"Bukan pelayanan, anu-anu, kan?"/Budayakan antre, woi!/Ngantre aja sampai makan korban jiwa/ONESHOT SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru, ShikaKiba, ItaDei


"Hari pertama tahun 2014 … na na na na na …"

Orochimaru membuka pintu _rolling_ apotek miliknya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

"Apa dagangan gue bakalan laris hari ini? Semoga saja banyak yang sakit. Amin."

Baru saja menyudahi doanya, tangan Orochimaru udah kejepit pintu _rolling _yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jatuh lagi ke bawah.

"Ebuset! Kamfreet! Monyet! Bajigur! ASDCVBNM! Pintu sialan! Nantangin gue lu ya?!"

Huh, dasar penghuni ragunan. Dia kualat—mungkin.

**QUEUE, PLEASE!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: maybe OOC, BL bertebaran, kacau parah, bahasa nggak baku, garing, guyonan banyak yg bertema dewasa dan dibikin untuk keperluan senang2 semata. DLDR

**Enjoy!**

**Stage 1 #Sasuke dan Naruto**

Naruto muntah-muntah. Sudah tiga hari muntah-muntah. Awalnya, sang suami—tapi belum sah, bahkan mustahil bakalan sah—yang rambutnya macam pantat unggas itu kebingungan. Meskipun sudah masang tampang datar ala teflon-seteflon-teflonnya, tetap jelas kelihatan kalau Sasuke lagi galau maksimal.

Oke, sehubungan dengan kegalauan Sasuke, mengingat makhluk satu ini segala gerik-geriknya membahayakan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita perhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda ganteng-tapi-koplak ini kepada istri … err… kekasihnya (deh!).

"Lo hamil ya, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Lo muntah-muntah, hamil ya?" Sasuke ternyata bisa juga masang tampang polos. Meskipun polos oplosan.

"Hamil apa?" Naruto bersemu merah. Ya sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau banyak sekali cerita sebelum cerita ini yang menyebutkan kalau si jinchuuriki kyuubi bisa hamil. Alasannya yang paling logis (bagi Sasuke) tentu saja karena musang ekor sembilan mengerami perutnya.

"Aku laki-laki mana bisa hamil?" Naruto mengusap rambut dengan handuknya, berpikir. Sebenarnya logis juga kalau dia bisa hamil mengingat kyuubi perempuan—iya toh? Tapi dia bingung juga, kalau alasan dia hamil gara-gara kyuubi lagi_ indehoy_ di dalam perutnya, berarti yang mengandung anak Sasuke—kalau dia bener hamil—adalah dirinya, atau kyuubi?

"Gue nggak bisa memastikan kalau nggak ada alat pengetes kehamilan," Sasuke mencoba berpikir kritis. Menepuk pundak sang uke, dia mencetus, "Kalau gitu kita ke apotek beli obat pengetes kehamilan! Ayo, Dobe!"

Naruto terbelalak, "Eeeh … ?"

**Stage 2 #Itachi dan Deidara**

"Nah gitu kan, gitu kan …," Deidara, dengan telor orak-arik dan roti di tangannya mengomeli Itachi yang sedang 'berjuang' di dalam WC.

"Makanya kalau dibilang banyak makan sayur ya banyakin makan sayur! Udah dibilang kalau makan sayur itu penting! Bandel sih, sukanya jajan di luar! Nggak pernah mau makan sayuran, makan daging-dagingan terus! Udah untung belum kena asam urat!"

Itachi yang adem panas di dalam WC rasanya pengin berteriak memaki juga. Tapi, daripada terjadi pertempuran rumah tangga, mending dia diem deh.

"Telor orak-ariknya aku buang aja, ya?" Deidara mengetuk-ketuk pintu WC dengan pantat panci yang barusan digunakannya untuk menjerang air. "Hari ini kamu makan sayur kangkung! Nggak ada telor, daging dan ikan! Makan sayur!"

Itachi hampir teriak, "Bujug deh, yang nyari duit gue juga! Pelit banget sih!"

"Bukannya pelit," Deidara seakan ngerti apa yang dipikirkan Itachi. "Tapi pola hidup kamu memang nggak sehat! Sering pulang malam mabuk-mabukan, kalau di rumah nggak pernah makan nasi, sukanya makan mie instan—"

Itachi rasanya pengin bunuh diri. "Plis, deh gue lagi konsentrasi!" batinnya kacau.

"Hari Senin sekarang menunya sayur bayam, hari Selasa sayur kangkung, hari Rabu sayur asem, hari Kamis sayur lodeh, hari Jumat sayur nangka muda—"

Itachi makin yakin hidup ini berat. "GUE LAGI KONSEN PLIS! BISAKAH LO PERGI DUA MENIT AJA BIAR GUE BERHASIL NGELUARIN INI!"

Tapi, karena Itachi adalah anggota Suami-Suami Takut Istri jaman pas masih sekolah asrama, dia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati, dalam jantung, dalam kamar mandi.

"Habis ini langsung mandi! Kita pergi ke apotek buat beli obat sembelit!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi! Tachi-kun! Kamu dengerin Dei-dei nggak!?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin—Itachi mati karena terlalu banyak _ngeden_.

**Stage 3 #Neji dan Gaara**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Neji mengamati Gaara yang pagi-pagi buta nangis di pojokan tempat tidur macam Mischa ditinggal nikah sama Farell gara-gara tuh cowok ngebet ama Pitri (ini kok malah sinetron?). Neji sebagai seme yang sabar dan _gentle_, mengelus pundak Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun," Neji tiba-tiba menyadari kekhilafannya, macam Intan yang tiba-tiba terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran karena sadar dirinya baru anu-anu tadi malam sama Ello (sinetron lagi). "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu memaksakan kehendak, seharusnya aku tahu kamu belum siap." Neji memeluk Gaara yang menangis tergugu sampai badannya bergetar kayak tabung reaksi diputer di atas mesin _vortex_.

"Neji-kun, aku …"

"Gaara-kun, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai kamu siap. Kalau tadi malam kamu menolak waktu kuajak melakukan hal-hal yang sangat kudambakan, seharusnya kamu tidak merasa bersalah seperti ini, Gaara-kun."

"Tapi Neji-kun, aku …"

"Gaara-kun, aku bahkan tidak keberatan kalau anu-anuannya menunggu kita menikah."

"Neji-kun, aku …"

"Gaara—"

"DENGERIN DULU SAMPAI AKU SELESAI NGOMONG!"

"Eh?" Neji terbelalak, "Iya, ndoro."

"Aku tu bukannya nggak mau anu-anuan sama kamu. Tapi kamu tahu sendiri kan aku nggak mau kebobolan dan ketularan penyakit seksual. Aku maunya kalau kita gituan, kita pakai kondom titik!"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Kamu keberatan, ya? Sini aku yang belikan di apotek! Kamu di rumah aja nggak usah ikut! Tau nggak sih aku sejak tadi malam nangis gara-gara nggak sabar pengin anu-anuan dan nggak _kelakon_ karena kamunya nggak peka buat beli apa yang kita butuhin!"

Melihat Gaara yang main kabur membanting pintu begitu aja, Neji langsung meloncat dari ranjang. "Gaara-kun, tunggu ….!"

**Stage 4** **#Shikamaru dan Kiba**

"Aaah …"

Plis deh, jangan mikir macem-macem dulu kali. Kiba ngomong "Aaah" bukan "Ahhn". Jadi jangan berpikir macem-macem dulu. Pecinta anjing ini sedang kesakitan karena tangannya tersayat pisau saat mengiris bawang merah yang akan digunakannya sebagai bumbu membuat rendang kesukaan Shikamaru.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru yang sedang membetulkan saluran air di rumah tetangga sebelah dengan instingnya yang tajam bisa menangkap teriakan Kiba. Dia kira Kiba lagi _horny_, makanya dia buru-buru pulang.

"Kenapa, Kiba?" Shikamaru langsung menuju dapur. Radarnya mengatakan si uke sedang ada di dapur. Dan dia benar. Ku bahagiaaa … Kau telah terlahir di dunia … Dan ku bisa dengan radarku … Menemukanmu. Plis deh, siapa yang bisa disalahin kalau Shikamaru tu ngefens banget sama Keenan dan Kugy.

"Kiba, kenapa?"—perasaan dialog dia kok gini-gini mulu ya?

"Shika, sakit," ini sakit beneran lho, bukan sakit bohong-bohongan, "Aku butuh plester luka …"

"Plester …" Shikamaru jadi inget lakban yang tadi digunakannya untuk menambal pipa bocor. "Sebentar, aku ambilkan."

Darah Kiba sudah memenuhi lantai, menunggu Shikamaru balik lagi dari rumah tetangga karena perkakas tukang ledeng-nya dia tinggal di sana.

"Shika …," Kiba beneran kayak orang keguguran. Mukanya sudah pucat pasi. "Shika."

"Tu-tunggu, Kiba. I-ini plesternya." Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi melakban mulut Kiba. Kiba tanpa basa-basi mencopot lakbannya dengan murka.

"SEJAK KAPAN ELO JADI BEGO, WOI! DASAR SEME GAK GUNA!" Salahkan Akamaru kalau Kiba ternyata yandere.

"Tapi kamu bilang—"

"PLESTER LUKA, DODOL!" Kiba menunjukkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah ala fic-fic gorenisasi yang suka menyebabkan ngerinisasi.

"Oh," Shikamaru baru ngeh. "Aku nggak punya, Kiba."—bego kuadrat, kaos lo kan bisa?

"Tapi … kita bisa nyari di apotek. Ayo, aku antar!" Shikamaru menarik lengan Kiba, dengan tetap membiarkan darah mengucur bebas ke mana-mana.

Kiba sampai mikir besok akan minta pengajuan cerai di pengadilan agama.

**Stage 5 #Kakashi dan Iruka**

"Akhirnya aku tahu sekarang," Iruka yang duduk di seberang meja makan, di hadapan Kakashi menatap pemuda ganteng—kok tahu kalo ganteng—di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan miris. "Aku tahu kenapa sejak dulu kamu selalu memakai masker …"

"Iya," Kakashi sudah tidak punya lagi kesempatan untuk mengelak. "Aku sakit."

"PARAH!" Iruka membanting hasil tes laboratorium Kakashi yang baru saja dikirim ke rumah mereka. "Di dunia ini sudah tidak nge-trend lagi virus SARS dan kamu masih terkena SARS!? Yang nge-trend sekarang itu flu babi!"—plis deh Iruka masa ngedoain suami kena flu babi?

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bicara ke aku? Kalau begini kan aku jadi serba salah—"

"Kamu mau meninggalkan aku, Iruka-chan?" Kakashi putus asa duluan.

"Kata siapa?" Iruka balik bertanya, "Kamu mau aku tinggalin, ya?"

Kakashi menggeleng, hampir mewek. Iruka membungkuk, tangannya menekan meja hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Coba sekarang katakan padaku …"

Kakashi mengangkat wajah takut-takut.

"Sejak kapan—"

"Ba-baru tiga tahun!"

"Dengarkan dulu, Kakashi!" Iruka merasa harus mengebiri seme-nya pakai bambu runcing. "Sejak kapan … maskermu tidak ganti?" Iruka memberi penekanan penuh pada suaranya.

Kakashi tampak berpikir, "Ehm … Sejak Naruto lulus ujian chunin."

"Sejak kapan itu?" Iruka terpekik. "Dan sekarang Naruto udah jadi hokage maskermu juga belum ganti! Parah memang kamu, Kakashi! Sudah mending paru-parumu masih ada!"

Kakashi mewek beneran, "Terus gimana dong?"

Iruka menarik lengan Kakashi dengan segala potensi ke-barbar-an yang dia miliki.

"Ayo beli selusin di apotek!"

* * *

Orochimaru belum selesai mengabsen murid Ragunan-nya saat melihat berbondong-bondong pengungsi-coret-pelanggan datang ke apoteknya dengan langkah berderap layaknya tentara mau perang. Maniak ular yang belakangan memutuskan ganti profesi jadi apoteker karena ularnya mati kena batuk rejan itu hanya menyipitkan mata.

"Itu kenapa mereka dateng rame-rame, lengkap sama pasangannya pula?" tanyanya heran kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun, Orochi tetap membuka pintu apoteknya lebih lebar.

Rejeki pantang ditolak.

"Oro-san, kami butuh—"

"Orochi-san, buruan ambilin—"

"Oro-san, gue beli—"

"Orochimaru-BAKA, lo ngapain bengong di situ! Gue udah dateng jauh-jauh—"

"Orochimaru-san, kami butuh kondom!"

Glek!

Semua mata tertuju pada Neji dan Gaara yang datang paling belakangan tapi teriak paling lantang. Mungkin karena mereka udah nggak sabar pengin cepet anu-anu.

"Heh, antre dong! Bego!" Siapa lagi yang bisa ngomong asem kayak gini selain Sasuke.

Orochimaru yang masih anteng aja di seberang etalase penuh obat, tersenyum.

"Tolong antre dulu. Kalau begini saya jadi bingung," entah dia kesambet apa jadi sopan.

Kakashi menarik Iruka ke depan, "Karena kami yang paling tua, kami duluan, Oro-san."

Shikamaru langsung nyolokin rokok ke pantat Kakashi. "Tau nggak sih ada orang udah sekarat kehabisan darah?"—Lah salah sendiri uke-nya dibiarin sampe kayak gitu?

"A-ano," Itachi tumben rada _keep silent_, mungkin efek sembelit. "Aku sama Dei-dei duluan ya? Sumpah! Tersiksa lahir batin, nih," Itachi nggak berani jalan ngangkang, perutnya mules nggak karuan. Takut meluncur keluar. Padahal itu cuma sensasi aja, dia kan lagi seret.

"Baka Aniki! Udah nikah, belom nikah masih aja baka! Di mana-mana adek itu didahulukan!" Sasuke masih sadis all the way. Diinjeknya kaki Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

Orochimaru bingung sendiri melihat pertempuran di depannya. Padahal kalau mereka diem semuanya bakal bisa terlayani dengan cepat. Nasib-nasib punya pelanggan semua psiko.

"Kalian … tolong diamlah. Bingung, nih …" Mungkin besok Orochi harus cari asisten.

"Neji-kun," Gaara menyodok tulang rusuk Neji. "Cepetan sana, aku udah _ngebet_!"

"Orochimaru-san … tolong—" Perkataan Neji terhenti karena krah-nya ditarik Shikamaru.

"Hyuuga! Istri gue mau tewas tahu! Ini menyangkut nyawa manusia kenapa kamu nggak ngerti juga!" Satu tonjokan. Dibalas satu tonjokan. Sementara mereka main tonjok-tonjokan, Deidara melihat kesempatan.

"Oro-san, kami butuh …," suara direndahkan, malu. "Obat sembelit."

Tapi telinga Sasuke masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. "Siapa yang sembelit?"

Koplak! Deidara menepuk jidat. Padahal tugas istri adalah menjaga nama baik suami.

"Ay-ayam kami sembelit," Deidara meluncurkan jawaban terbego.

"Bohong, ah! Pasti Itachi-niisan yang sembelit!" Naruto meskipun _suspect _hamil ternyata mulutnya masih ember.

"Sembelit karena terlalu banyak anu-anu?"—Gaara plis deh, anu-anu mulu.

"Sembelit, ya? Mau pakai yang merk apa?" Orochimaru membuka etalase, mengamati isinya, mencari-cari. "Mau obat oral apa anal?" tanyanya.

"Itu gaya buat anu-anu?" Yah, Neji akhirnya memang harus membungkam Gaara.

"Pakai yang paling mujarab aja!" Itachi nggak tahan. "Cepet ambilin!"

Begonya Orochi mengambilkan dia obat penghenti mencret rasa jambu biji. Dan Itachi serta Deidara kabur dengan indahnya meninggalkan uang di atas meja.

Yah, satu masalah selesai.

"Giliran kami!" Shikamaru meringsek ke depan, memperjuangkan plester luka. Kapan-kapan dia mungkin harus banyak-banyak ngapel ke warung kelontong, di sana banyak plester luka asal dia tahu aja. "Plester luka, cepetan Oro-san," Shikamaru mendesak.

"Heh! Kamu berani ngeduluin Hokage!" Naruto teriak-teriak.

"Kamu berani ngeduluin Kazekage!" Tumben Gaara gak ngomong anu-anu.

"Kamu berani ngeduluin bekas guru kamu!" Iruka ternyata juga … rada psiko.

Ya, ya. Dia cuma pengin beli plester luka dan udah didemoin sama gerombolan uke. Akhirnya, Shikamaru mendapatkan plester luka yang diinginkan. Membeli satu tok seharga 500 perak, diskon 10 persen karena tahun baru. Baru saja ingin menempelkan ke luka Kiba, ternyata Kiba udah merosot duluan ke lantai.

"Dia udah kehabisan darah! Rumah sakit! Rumah sakit!"

Akhirnya Shikamaru pergi setelah sekian menit menunggu kedatangan ambulance.

Dua masalah selesai.

Orochimaru memandang sisa pelanggannya yang masih menatapnya dengan horor.

"Kalian … sudah tenang, kan? Antre, plis. Beneran, semua saya layani."

"Pelayanan buat anu-anu?" GAARA STOP!

"Sebenarnya Hatake-san dan Umino-san butuh apa? Lalu Sasuke-chan dan Naruto-kun butuh apa? Hyuuga-san dan Kazekage-sama butuh apa?" Ck, pertanyaan seperti ini memicu orang-orang itu untuk tidak mau mengantre lagi dan kembali berdesak-desakan nggak penting.

"Kami butuh … masker," Iruka yang paling kalem menjawab. "Buat Kakashi." Iyalah, masak buat Dokter Oz.

"Dia terkena SARS."

"Iyuwh …," Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji langsung membentuk barisan menyingkir.

"Di-dia duluan aja deh!" Sasuke nunjuk-nunjuk mantan gurunya dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Daripada bini ama anak gue ketularan!" Yakin banget kalau bini elu hamil, Sas?

"Anak?" Gaara _move on_ dari anu-anu dan bertanya, "Naruto dan Sasuke mau punya anak?"

"Udah hamil," Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah teflon.

Naruto salting. Gaara langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik-narik pundak Neji. "Kita kapan? Kita kapan? Kita kapan? Kita kapan? Kita kapaaan?"

Neji diam seribu bahasa. Lah, yang pengin pakai kondom sapa gitu? Pikirnya frustasi.

Iruka dan Kakashi pergi dari apotek itu dengan wajah berseri membawa setumpuk masker baru. Orochimaru berpaling pada empat sejoli (?) yang masih terdampar di apoteknya.

"Kalian beli apa?" Orochimaru harus menenggak air dulu biar bisa ngomong lagi.

"O-obat … eh, b-bukan, t-tes pack," Naruto berbisik-bisik. Malu.

"Itu apa ya?" Demi apa petugas apotek gak tau test pack?

"Alat pengecek kehamilan," Sasuke menjawab dengan santainya. Naruto udah _blusing _nggak karuan. Gaara menatapnya dengan iri. Neji mengira Gaara nggak terima Naruto dan Sasuke dilayani duluan, karena itulah dia maju ke depan dan menarik krah kemeja Sasuke.

"Oi, kami duluan, Uchiha! Jangan sembarangan, uke gue Kazekage!"

Sasuke nggak mau kalah, "Uke gue Hokage!"

"Elu dasar ninja buronan!"

"Elu ninja terbuang!"

"Dasar pantat ayam bau!"

"Dasar kuntilanak berketombe!"

"Dasar homo!"

"Lu emangnya kagak!?"

" …."

" …"

Wah ada bintang jatuh pagi-pagi. Hueh, biarkan saja dua manusia aneh itu bergulat sesuka hati mereka. Naruto yang sedang bisik-bisik minta dicariin testpack—karena Orochi bego banget bingung itu benda wujudnya yang mana—didekati Gaara.

"Kamu sudah hamil, ya?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah kawehhh maksimal.

"Mu-mungkin. Karena Kyuubi," Naruto menjawab malu-malu.

"Aku punya Ichibi, apa aku juga bisa?" Gaara bertanya lagi, ragu-ragu.

"Bisa," Naruto mengangguk, "coba saja."

Dan akhirnya pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Neji dimenangkan oleh Neji dimana Sasuke babak belur dengan 6 luka tusukan, 9 luka memar, 1 luka tonjokan, 4 luka tambalan ban. Naruto menangis meraung. Sementara _Neji the champion _segera berlari menuju etalase, menyebutkan barang yang diinginkannya untuk Gaara dan menghampiri sang uke dengan wajah babak belur bak pendekar kesurupan habis main gaplek. Gaara memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Gaara-kun … Ini … yang kamu mau," Neji terengah-engah.

Gaara menatap bungkusan yang disodorkan Neji. "Tapi aku mau punya anak," ucapnya, "tinggalkan saja itu di sini. Ayo kita pulang! Bikin anak! Kalau pakai itu nggak bisa jadi anak!"

"EHHH ….?"

Naruto sweatdropped, Sasuke hampir pergi ke surga kalau saja tidak disadarkan dengan sebuah ciuman kasih sayang dari Orochimaru.

* * *

OMAKE

"Tachi-kun, Tachi-kun!" Deidara menggedor-gedor pintu WC. "Tachi-kun! Kenapa buang air besar saja suaranya seperti orang melahirkan!?"

" …"

"Tachi-kun, Tachi-kun!"

"DIEM! GUE LAGI KONSENTRASI!" seperti biasa, masih di dalam hati.

"Tachi-kun!"

Itachi nggak tahan lagi, "DIEM DONG, DEI! GUE LAGI KONSEN BERJUANG, NGERTI NGGAK SIH!? UDAH TIGA MINGGU GUE NGGAK BISA PUP GARA-GARA GUE UDAH SEMBELIT PAKE DIKASIH OBAT PENGHAMBAT MENCRET SAMA SI OROCHIMARU-BAKA! GUE KUTUK DIA SEMBELIT SEBULAN BIAR NGERASAIN PENDERITAAN GUE!"  
Dan fanfic ini berakhir dengan adanya kasus Caps Lock jebol.

* * *

Hahahahahaha, ini apaan sih? Tadinya mau ngetik fict angst kenapa jadinya malah ancur begini? Makasih buat yang mau baca, just RnR please?


End file.
